Feliz cumpleaños
by Rocket97
Summary: ¿Qué tan malos pueden ser los mal entendidos? ¿Sera un buen cumpleaños para nuestro mago de hielo? - Pasen y lean. :) -


**_¡Hola chicos! Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita, ¡disfrútenlo!_**

Era un día cualquiera, sin embargo, el gremio organizaba una gran fiesta, ¿el motivo?, no podría ser nada más que… el cumpleaños número 20 del mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster. Todos colaboraban para que todo saliera de maravilla, hasta Natsu daba de su parte para que todo fuera agradable para su mejor amigo, estaban contentos aunque no era una sorpresa, Gray sabía a la perfección lo que harían sus amigos, les agradecía mucho por el detalle.

-¿Dónde está Lucy?- Dijo Happy mientras acomodaba unos carteles de feliz cumpleaños.

-Ni idea, ella a estado rara desde hace semanas de todas formas.- Contestó natsu con la boca llena -¡De seguro le duele el estómago!-

-¡Aye!- Grito feliz el pequeño gato.

-Ustedes dos…- A Wendy le salió una gotita en la cabeza, no podía creer el comentario de su compañero Natsu. –Espero… que Lucy-san este bien.-

En su casa, Lucy picaba su comida sin ánimos, la había preparado pero no tenía hambre, ¿Por qué esto le pasaba a ella? No era justo. -¡ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO GRAY!- Lanzo un golpe a la mesa, hizo que su mano sangrara un poco, le dolía, pero le dolía más su corazón. –Como… como te odio, gray.- La rubia comenzó a llorar y golpear la mesa una y otra vez. –Te odio… te odio… tan-tanto.- Lucy, se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a su ventana observando el gremio desde lejos. –Ya casi… pronto serán las 12 y todos…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. –Todos…- Lucy miraba con una sonrisa y lágrimas el gremio. –Cómo los envidio, los envidio mucho, soy demasiado infantil como para ir y… y decirle a Gray… feliz cumpleaños.- Golpeo nuevamente con sus puños lo que tenía más cerca, su pared. –Doy vergüenza… solo por eso… ni siquiera éramos algo y aun así… me enoje como si yo fuera su… su… ¡demonios!- Lucy tomó su sudadera color crema, una carta y corrió hacía el gremio.

**_Flash back_**

_Lucy caminaba por las calles de magnolia y algo en un callejón llamó su atención._

_-Umh… es Gray- El corazón de la maga se aceleró, desde hace meses se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada del mago de hielo, se lo confesó y él le correspondió ese amor, ese día se la pasaron juntos, fueron a ver una película, a caminar, comer helado y demás, ella se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, sin embargo, aún no eran novios, el mago y ella tenían unos asuntos que resolver antes de ser algo más formal._

_-Tu…- La maga se sorprendió, Gray había pronunciado algo, en eso, la maga de agua se acercó a él y lo abrazó. –Te amo.- Gray hizo inexistente la distancia entre esos dos magos para sellar esa declaración con un beso._

_-No… por… por que…- A Lucy le salían las lágrimas, seguido de eso las limpio inmediatamente y se fue._

_Desde ese acontecimiento ella evitaba a Gray, no lo quería ver y el no hacía nada para contactarla, le dolía aún más eso, no le importaba en absoluto lo que pasaron esa vez, todo lo que se dijeron, todos sus besos y abrazos, eran solo palabras y acciones vacías, dolía tanto._

**_Fin-flash back_**

-Corre Lucy… corre, no llegarás a tiempo…- La maga intentaba llegar lo más rápido que podía hasta que alguien tropezó con ella –Lo-lo siento mucho, pero tengo pri…- No pudo terminar su oración pues una voz la dejo paralizada.

-¿Lucy?- Gray la miraba confundido pues ella aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Qué te paso?

-¿¡G-gray!?- Lucy oculto su mirada con su flequillo y extendió ambas manos con una carta –Tómala, por favor.-

Gray solo que quedo observando a Lucy y recordando lo de la otra vez.

**_Flash back._**

_Juvia jalaba de la mano a Gray hasta un bar, quería decirle algo pero era importante que los del gremio no escucharan. –O-oye Juvia, ¿A dónde vamos?-_

_-A celebrar su cumpleaños gray-sama, quizás sea dentro de una semana pero Juvia cree que podríamos celebrarlo los dos, ¡somos amigos después de todo!- La maga sonrió alegremente_

_-P-pero que cosas dices…-_

_-¡Llegamos gray-sama!- Ambos magos entraron al bar, pidieron algo y charlaron un rato, después de muchas copas ambos magos estaban demasiado ebrios, tanto que no sabían ni como se llamaban, salieron de ese bar hasta llegar a un lugar que no reconocían, los dos magos se miraron fijamente e imaginaron que el contrario era alguien más, Juvia imaginó a su novio Natsu Dragneel y Gray imaginó a su Lucy; estaban demasiado ebrios y su vista se hacía borrosa, no podían ni caminar sin tropezar._

_-Tu…- Gray miraba a Juvia con pasión imaginando que era la rubia. –Te amo.-_

_-T-también Juvia lo ama… lo sabe, ¿verdad?-_

_Ambos magos acortaron distancia y se besaron, fue cuando se escucharon los pasos de alguien que se alejaba de ese lugar, Gray dejo de besar a esa maga de agua y observo a su amada, corriendo, huyendo del dolor que le provocaba esa escena. –Lucy… ¡LUCY!- El mago, olvidándose de su amiga ebria, corrió en dirección a donde había huido Lucy pero no la logro localizar. Desde entonces él no la podía ver a los ojos, sabría que no lo perdonaría así hubiera sido un error, no lo haría y él se decía idiota todo el tiempo._

**_Fin-Flash back_**

-¡TOMA LA MALDITA CARTA Y VETE!- Lucy lo miro con tristeza y odio, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos chocolate y eso dejo sin palabras a Gray, Lucy aventó la carta y se fue corriendo hacía su casa, en eso gray tomo la carta del frío piso y comenzó a leerla.

**Mi amado Gray Fullbuster:**

**Sé que no te e hablado, lo único que puedo hacer es evitarte, no soy lo suficiente valiente como para pedirte explicaciones en persona, e ahí el motivo de esta carta. Entiendo que ahora… tienes una relación con Juvia, ¿verdad? Serán una gran pareja, espero que Natsu no lo tome mal… que tu mejor amigo tenga una relación con su ex es algo raro, pero son mejores amigos, sé que eso no les afectará a ambos… No sé cuándo terminó aquella relación, ni cuando empezó la suya… dale disculpas de mi parte a Juvia por besarte… o por no preguntarte si tu tenías una pareja aunque solo lo supuse cuando me dijiste que también te gustaba… creo que me precipite.**

**Solo quiero que olvides todo lo que te dije, disculpa mis modos de niña pequeña, sé que no éramos nada y no tenía porque enojarme por su beso y mucho menos espiarlos; olvida todo, olvida ese día que pasamos juntos, me la pase genial pero yo igual trataré de olvidarlo.**

**Por cierto, espero darte la carta horas antes de tu cumpleaños, no creo poder ir al gremio a pasarla con todos, no podría, es mejor así. Feliz cumpleaños Gray, 20 años no se cumplen todos los días.**

**Te ama, Lucy.**

Gray no podía creerlo, era un completo idiota. –Lucy… perdóname.- No podía dejar las cosas así, corrió lo más que pudo, el gremio debía esperar, tenía algo importante que resolver, tenía que ver a Lucy, abrazarla, besarla, decirle el cuanto la amaba, explicarle todo y quizás… con un poco de suerte, la maga podría perdonarlo. Corrió y corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta de la maga y para su sorpresa, la maga estaba sentada en los escalones, con la cara oculta con sus rodillas, el mago tomó aire y le hablo. –Lucy… hace frío, no deberías estar fuera, te resfriaras.- El mago se quitó la chaqueta que sorprendentemente todavía llevaba y la puso encima de la maga, Lucy se sobresaltó por lo fría de esta y miro a Gray.

-¿Qué haces aquí? El gremio te está esperando, tu novia a de estar preocupada…-

-No hay novia que me espere y los del gremio podrán entenderlo-

Lucy no comprendía a lo que se refería el mago de hielo, se paró y sus lágrimas salieron -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decirme todo eso, todas esas lindas palabras y después salir con que tu novia es Juvia…- Lucy se volteo para no verlo -¿Por qué HACERME SENTIR DE ESTA FORMA?-

-Lucy… Todo lo que te dije era cierto, me haces sentir mil cosas, cosas que no entiendo, haces que… que con solo verte quiera besarte y siempre protegerte.- Lucy se volteo y lo miro aún más confundida.

-¿A qué quieres llegar? ¡AHORA NEGARAS A JUVIA SOLO PARA BESARME E IRTE DE NUEVO COMO SI NADA PASARA!-

-Al contrario, vengo para arreglar todo este mal entendido… yo jamás fue novio de Juvia, jamás tuvimos algo, yo no le haría eso a Natsu aún si me gustara Juvia, a mí me gusta una chica… una chica de hermoso cabello rubio y ojos chocolate que me vuelven loco, esa chica… eres tu, Lucy.-

-No te… creo.-

-Si me amas tanto como dices, lo harás, jamás tuve algo que ver con Juvia, por que yo amo intensamente a Lucy Heartfilia, ¿ESCUCHARON TODOS? ¡AMO A LUCY HEARTFILIA!- grito Gray hasta que no pudo más y Lucy solo se aventó a sus brazos

-Eres un tonto…-

-Pero soy el tonto que más amas.- Lucy lo miro y Gray le dio un cálido beso hasta que sonaron las campas.

-Feliz cumpleaños… Gray.- Ambos magos se volvieron a besar así hasta que su respiración no pudo más, era un beso que con un solo toque expresaba todos los sentimientos que esos magos callaban.

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?_

_Déjenme sus opiniones y yo con gusto mejoraré en lo que sea necesario. :D_


End file.
